1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to windows for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to plastic windows for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Over the past several decades, automobile manufacturers have sought to improve automobiles in every way. From improving safety, to enhancing functionality, to lowering costs, they have made great strides. One area of great concern, especially recently, is the rising cost of gasoline. In the past few years alone, gasoline has reached record high prices in the United States. One way the industry is trying to combat the problem is by developing alternative fuel technologies. However, developing alternative fuel technologies involves barriers to entry, such as lack of infrastructure and available fuel sources. Another way the industry is addressing the problem of high gas prices is by attempting to introduce gasoline powered automobiles that are more fuel efficient. This has been accomplished to some extent by introducing more efficient drive trains, but there are limitations to this approach due to vehicle weight. Thus, attempts have been made to reduce vehicle weight. In the past, however it was generally believed that reducing the weight of a vehicle exterior compromised the safety of the vehicle.
Windows in automobiles have typically been constructed of glass. Automotive glass has many limitations due to inherencies with the material. More specifically, automotive glass is constrained by the need to include complex attachment and regulating systems that add considerable weight to a door module, which is in addition to the weight of the glass itself. This additional weight impacts the performance of a car or truck by increasing fuel consumption and/or raising the center of gravity of the vehicle. Therefore, a need exists in providing a weight reduction in automotive glass and door modules.
Glass and other window systems may further be undesirable due to their complexity in assembling the window systems. For example, glass systems commonly utilize primer and bonding materials to attach the glass to the window frame. Glass may also be undesirable because of its propensity to shatter, and because it may need to be shattered in an emergency situation to create an escape route.